


Mistletoe in October

by CheezLord12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Cho Chang, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Crush, F/F, Fairy, Fluff, Kissing, Lavender being oblivious, Lesbian Lavender Brown, Manipulation, Mistletoe, Moving Staircases, Mutual Pining, Rare Pair, Romance, So there’s a fairy, but also Cho being oblivious, but it just makes sense, for some reason, shes the captain of the ship, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezLord12/pseuds/CheezLord12
Summary: Cho Chang has been pining after a certain Gryffindor, certain that Lavender Brown doesn’t even know she exists. Meanwhile, Lavender has been daydreaming about the Ravenclaw chaser, knowing that Cho would never even consider dating her.When a headstrong fairy sees this predicament, she’s certain to do something about it.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Cho Chang
Kudos: 2





	Mistletoe in October

“You’re drooling.”

Cho quickly snapped her mouth shut, a hand rising to cover her mouth instinctively. “I am  _ not.” _ She snapped, turning her attention to Marietta, who was sitting beside her, grinning impishly while twirling her quill between her fingers.

Marietta pursed her lips together and started to sing lightly. “Cho and Lavender, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I–“

She was prevented from finishing by Cho slapping her hand over Mariettas mouth. “Quiet, Etta. She doesn’t even know I exist!”

Cho sighed wistfully and turned her gaze back to the Gryffindor table, where Lavender was sitting with that twin friend of hers, their heads bowed over a magazine. Cho felt a spark of envy. She could only dream of being that close to Lavender.

Marietta simply shook Cho’s hand off and returned her attention to the essay she was writing, letting her lack of response do the answering for her.

Cho twirled a strand of her hair around a finger, still looking at Lavender, taking in her curly hair, her lips, tilted up in a smile. Cho sighed again.

Too bad the sixth year Gryffindor would never even know.

~

“Oh, how about this one!” Parvati exclaimed, tapping the glossy cover of the muggle magazine with her finger. “Who is your ideal match?” She read. “Find out who your soulmate is with just ten simple questions!” Parvati giggled, glancing at Lavender with a raised eyebrow.

Lavender nodded, although she already knew who her ideal match was.

Cho Chang.

If Lavender hadn’t always known she liked girls, seeing Cho Chang soaring around on the pitch with her black hair streaming out behind her would’ve cured her of any remaining notions of heterosexuality. 

Cho Chang, with her straight hair and her toned arms that could be seen even though her robes and her soothing, calm voice.

Lavender had been heartbroken when Cho had started dating Cedric the year before last, assuming it meant she was straight. But then, at the begging of this year, she’d come back to school an open bisexual, and Lavender had allowed herself to fantasize.

But no. Popular, gorgeous, seventh-year Cho Chang would never even spare Lavender a glance.

Lavender shook the depressing thought from her head. “Sure.” She told Parvati. “I bet Cormac McLaggen is yours.” She teased, wrinkling her nose at Parvati.

Parvati shoved Lavender slightly. “Ugh, Lav. Don’t even joke about that!”

~

Sarafina the Fairy gazed upon the pitiful scene in the dining hall below her.

Well, this wouldn’t do at all.

Such lovely girls, the two of them. I looked like Sarafina would have to take matters into her own hands. Giggling, she zoomed away, already formulating a plan.

~

Cho nearly fell over as the staircase moved underneath her, just as she was stepping onto it.

Alarmed, she spun around to see Marietta zooming away from her, still at the foot of the stairs. Cho furrowed her brow. Her seven years of living in the castle had gained her a pretty thorough understanding of the movement patterns of the staircases, and this conflicted directly with all of the usual behaviors. 

Then again, magic was highly unpredictable, and not even being surrounded by it really gave one a full understanding of it.

Cho simply let the staircase move, gripping the banister tightly as it finally halted to a sudden stop. She tentatively stepped off and made her way to another staircase, one she knew led right to Ravenclaw Tower.

But then  _ it _ started to move.

Cho yelped and hopped off, only to bump right into someone behind her.

She spun around and almost stopped breathing when she realized it was Lavender she’d so clumsily crashed into.

“Lavender!” She exclaimed, cringing mentally. Could she  _ sound _ anymore desperate?

Lavender looked at her with wide eyes. “Cho!” She replied. “Hi–I mean, hello.”

Before Cho could respond, no doubt to put her foot in her mouth again, there was a faint ringing sound from above her.

Both she and Lavender looked up at the same time, shocked to find something hanging over their heads.

“Mistletoe.” Cho murmured faintly.

~

Mistletoe.

_ Mistletoe. _

Lavender felt her heartbeat quicken as she took in Cho’s statement. “Mistletoe?” She mused. “But it’s October.” 

Lavender realized that Cho was now looking at her, a faint red blush dusting her cheeks. “I guess… it must be a mistake.” Cho said softly.

Lavender didn’t know when they’d started whispering, only that it was imperative that they continue doing so.

Lavender swallowed. “We don’t have to, ah,” she took a deep breath. “We don’t have to kiss if you don’t feel comfortable…”

Cho’s eyebrows shot up. “No! I mean, no I don’t– not feel comfortable.” Her face crumpled a little. “Unless  _ you _ don’t feel comfortable.” She ventured.

Lavender shook her head vehemently. “Oh, no, no. I’m comfortable. I’m very comfortable. Not–I mean, I don’t mean that I’m  _ very _ comfortable! I mean that, like, I would be comfortable but not  _ too _ comfortable, right?”

Cho’s mouth hung slightly ajar, and Lavender wanted nothing more than to crawl into herself and die from embarrassment, but she managed to stand her ground until Cho replied. “Me too.” She said simply. “I would be comfortable, but not too comfortable. Yeah.”

“Yeah.” Lavender agreed.

“Well…” Cho said. Her voice was slightly raspy. “We should kiss now.”

Lavender nodded in agreement.

A moment passed.

Neither of them moved.

Another moment.

Neither of them moved.

Then, Lavender felt the ground itself shift under her, causing her to stumble forward.

Right onto Cho’s lips.

Lavender didn’t even have a moment to dwell on the fact that the landing , which  _ never _ moved had done so, because Cho was kissing her and she was kissing Cho and it was everything she’d even imagined and so much more and Cho’s hands were in her hair and her lips were soft and she tasted of oranges.

Lavender felt a tug of sadness in her stomach when, at last, they pulled apart with a small gasp.

~

From above, Safarina giggled, watching as the two girls giggled, then kissed again.

And they said that the moving staircases were a nuisance. 


End file.
